Corps D'Elite
by girlwiththerubyslippers
Summary: Halloween finds Caroline and Enzo in New Orleans with the Original Hybrid. But when a witch puts a plan in motion that involves Caroline, emotion run wild as Klaus' kingdom is threatened-and a familiar face appears with a dark new secret.
1. We meet again

**AN: So this is my klaroline treat for strongbrautifulfulloflight for klaroween. Sorry for the lateness!**

"Nothing. I've got nothing!" The blonde yelled over her shoulder as she tore through her suitcase. "You should've told me we would be stopping on Halloween!" Caroline chided as she sat back on her heels and let out an exasperated huff. "Maybe I'll just dress up as Regina George or something," she mumbled, throwing one of her floral tank tops to the side.

"I don't understand why the costume I purchased for you is not up to par?" The brit said, hurt, placing his hand over where his heart should beat.

Whipping her head back to look at him she glared, "I am not going as your stupid character's fake sidekick Enzo," Standing up she moved to sit next to him on the couch in the hotel suite they had compelled for the week. Grabbing the packaging which held the costume she inspected it again before turning her head and letting out a breath of frustration.

"And why is that?" he asked, "It's _perfect _for you love. Shows a little skin, but not too much… All you need are the curls and make up and you could give this beauty," he pointed to the face on the model, "a run for her money… Besides, I know it'll be the perfect fit." Noticing her eyebrow raise he quickly back peddled, "Whenever you are looking for something you throw your clothes around, so I know this will fit you like a glove."

She knew she needed to get out, enjoy her time being away from Mystic Falls. She needed to embrace her new found independence. Rolling her eyes she stood up with the package, "Fine… But I need to shower first!" Turning she held her head up and walked to the bathroom.

"Fine by me!" Enzo yelled after her before turning on the television and placing his legs on the coffee table in front of him.

—

As another episode of "Gotham" came to an end, Enzo craned his head to the side. "Oi! Gorgeous! It's been over two hours, times up!" When no response came he looked forward to scroll down the onDemand menu before shouting, "If you don't come out soon I'm going to watch the newest episode of that superhero show without you!" Smirking as the bathroom door opened he turned to face Caroline whistling once his eyes found her.

Blushing she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away bashfully, "Oh stop it." Strutting over her curls bounced and she slapped his arm, "If you ever threaten to watch Gotham without me again I will push you in a river of vervain." She warned before sitting on the couch and taking the remote. When he didn't get up to start getting ready she shot him a look, "Hurry up," she said with a smirk, "we don't have all day."

—

As the music played around him, Klaus looked down on the rest of the patrons. He didn't know why he agreed to go to this infantile 'party' with Marcel. He was normally not one to go to these things, however he lost a bet to Marcel and had to go to this dynamic duo themed halloween party as a blues brother. Having already rid himself of his hat and sunglasses he loosened his tie and grabbed a drink from the counter next to him. He only had to stay for another hour. Just one more hour and he could go home.

His eyes scanned the hoards of people whose bodies were gyrating together. The air was laced with the scents of sex, alcohol and blood and he could feel his need for a hunt rising. Once his eyes spotted his intended target he began lurking, watching her every movement until he heard something.

_"__Come on, why would we go to a halloween party and not DANCE!"_

It couldn't be her, could it? Was Caroline really in New Orleans? And who was she with? Shutting his eyes to focus on the sounds around the spot where he heard the sound of her voice.

_"__Because I didn't feel like spending another night in another hotel!"_

Who was she with?! And why hadn't she called him to let him know she was in the city? Before he knew it she was standing behind the blonde, the veins under his eyes protruding as his anger rose. As he stood he took in the sight of her costume, how the fabric hugged every inch of her delectable body. He was about to say something when her companion spoke.

"Something the matter, mate?"

In a split second the bright blonde turned around, her eyes assessing the assumed threat. Only a moment later a smile formed on her face, "Klaus," she breathed out before her lips had fallen in a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And who are you?" The hybrid asked, looking pointedly at the man who had moved to stand in front of his Caroline. Who did he think he was? As if Caroline needed protection from him.

"Enzo," Caroline warned, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Lorenzo, Caroline's escort for the evening. I can only assume you must be the infamous hybrid who caused such a stir in Mystic Falls," he said with a small smirk. "Funny, I imagined you taller." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Enzo!" Caroline said shortly as she moved to stand in front of Enzo, her back to him.

"Oh! You've heard of me… Fantastic." Klaus said before his eyes shifted to the blonde once more, "Hello Caroline… You are looking beautiful tonight…"

He watched as her shoulders straightened and a sigh, which he was all too familiar with, leave her lips, before she spun around. As soon as her blue orbs found his he could feel his chest tighten. He had felt so lost in the last months, trying to find ways to distract himself from the gaping hole in his heart that she left. Even when he had the chance to have his memories of her taken, he never took it. He'd rather spend the rest of his life loving but not having Caroline, then not knowing her.

"You do realize this is a costume party, right mate?" the raven haired man asked and in a flash Klaus' hands were around his neck and snapping it. Watching the male drop made the smile on his face widen.

"What did you do?!" he heard Caroline shriek from behind him. Turning he saw her rushing to the side of the fallen man, propping him up and looking around. He could see the wheels turning in her mind on how to get the man out as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. Glancing around he gestured for some of Marcel's lackeys to retrieve the man so he could speak to her.

"Boys," he said, pushing up his sleeves the slightest bit, "take this man to one of the spare rooms upstairs while I escort Miss Forbes home." Reaching out for her, her arm was quickly pulled from his grasp.

"I am going with Enzo," she said determinedly, her eyes looking anywhere but at him until he placed his hand on her back.

Catching the scent of her perfume as she turned to look at him he felt a lump form in his throat, "Then I will wait with you until your newest," he flinched, "friend wakes up." Just seeing how protective she was of him worried Klaus. Things may have ended with Tyler, but did this man catch his blonde's eye while he was trying to fool himself into thinking that he could rule without her?

Hearing Caroline snort brought him out of his thoughts as they walked together, "I'm not dating him, if that's what you're thinking…" he heard her trail off as they made their way into the stairwell.

Smirking he looked at her, only to find her eyes locked on him, "Well, love, he does seem to be your type. If anything I'd say you were trying to replace someone with him," he muttered as his head cocked to the general direction that the man had been carried in.

"And who exactly_ am _I trying to replace?"

Pulling away from her he scoffed, "I thought we were past all this nonsense!" turning to her once more he stood dangerously close to her, his hands moving to her arms as his eyes drilled into hers. "Don't tell me that day meant nothing to you."

She didn't falter as he thought she would she just stood there, "Why replace something I already have?" He watched as she looked down and moved her hands to his forearms, "Besides, even if I wanted to replace you, I couldn't," as her eyes moved up the smile on his face widened.

"Good," he murmured, his hands cupping her face before leaning down to press his lips against hers.

He wanted to savor this kiss, to make it as slow as possible, but it just wouldn't happen. Pushing her harder against the wall, he felt her arms wrap around his neck as her legs moved to his waist. Moving his arms to support her legs he began moving to walk, only to find her grinding her lower body against his.

Pulling back the slightest bit he pressed his forehead against Caroline's and whispered breathlessly, "Love," he murmured as her lips moved to his neck, her human teeth biting his hot skin, "as much as I loved taking you against that tree, I have to admit I preferred having you in your bed," he said lowly, his hips thrusting up as he felt her fangs pierce his skin. Growling he tightened his grip on her and sped up to his room in the building, which acted as his studio.

Placing her on his bed in front of him he smiled down at her, the wound which she had produced closing, "Biting again?" he asked as he leaned over her, the feel of her hands against his chest sliding lower as she grasped his cock. "Careful love," he murmured.

Looking down at her through hazed eyes he took her lips into his before kissing her lips once more, only to pull away. He inhaled her scent, his fangs brushing along the crook of her neck. A throbbing grunt built up in his throat as he sank his fangs down and ripped through her skin. He fisted at her hair, her moans filling the room as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her blood, sucking around the wound he had made. He shifted on top of her, gulping down her blood hungrily.

He dislodged his fangs from her once more, his chin and jaw smeared in her blood, he stared down at her with his stained fangs. Klaus smirked to himself, "You taste so good," He mumbled as he was getting a bit too carried away, kissing and sucking gently over the biting zone of her neck. Listening to the way she was moaning and gasping he eased his teeth away and swiped his tongue over the puncture marks to close them, his hands working on ridding her of her dress and he slipped it off her easily, followed by her bra. "I need you Caroline…" He whispered, then brought his mouth to hers with a sensual kiss. He could still taste his blood on her tongue, and never in his life had he felt anything as good as this.

"You have me Klaus…" he felt her whisper against his skin as her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his lips into hers, her tongue flicking against his before claiming his lips once more.

His fangs grazed over her bottom lip. He grinned as he pulled back to look down at her. His hand stroking her breast, fingers tweaking her nipple. He kissed down her body, giving extra attention to her breasts as he nipped and licked over each her nipples in turn before he lower himself down further. As he heard her groan out and push her hips up and into his, he dropped his head. The scent of her arousal hit him, charging through his system, making his cock twitch and ache.

She smelled like pure perfection. Everything about her just made him wild, she was everything. His hands gripped firmly at her thighs, breathed her in, letting her scent fill his lungs. She was his. He kissed and sucked at her inner thighs, raking his fangs over the smoothness of her flesh before he sunk them in, ravishing her blood as it filled his mouth in slow, delicious sips as he tugged at her panties, sliding them down.

Then pulling back once he ridded her of her soaking panties before he tightened her legs around his broad neck. Reverently, he licked at her pussy, gathering up her sweet juices and letting it soak into his tongue. He licked at the seam of her pussy, loving the way her nectar pulsed forth for him. As he swallowed her flavor, it infused his body like a drug, electrifying through his bloodstream. He grunted, his head tilting as he let his tongue explore her thoroughly.

The sound of her heart was thunderous in his ears, the sound of her moan charging him, the feel of her hips thrusting up went straight to his cock as it throbbed at the front of his compacted pants. A groan sounded from deep in his chest, conveying pure, desperate need as his face pressed harder into her from in between her thighs, gushing his tongue back and forth and pulling her juices down his throat and swallowing her down.

"Klaus, please," he heard her beg as his fingers dug into the soft, pale skin of her hips. His tongue charged from with inside her, striking at her sensitive spots with such electrifying vampiric speed, lingering on each one with added pressure before swept it up around her clit, tugging it slightly as the sensitive nub of skin was confined by his sharp teeth before sucking on it savagely.

He could feel her walls closing and releasing as her gasps of pleasure leaving her lips as he glanced up at her. Smiling teasingly he licked over her navel and kissed, and sucked back up her body. The look of aggravation on her face fueling him, but before she could say anything he slid up between her thighs, as she moved her hand along his throbbing length, grunts of pleasure left his lips as the rough pad of his fingertip dipped into the smooth folds of her pussy, rubbing, flicking, pressing tight circles that stole her breath. He lingered a kiss over her jugular and then brought his mouth back to hers. The movement of his lips was deep, reverent. Just the beginning of a memory burnt into his mind, something he knew he'd never forget. Forehead resting against hers, he pushed one finger inside her and met her gaze.

"Caroline…" He choked out, holding her gaze. His finger simultaneously eased the ache and escalated it as he penetrated and thrust, his palm providing more of that glorious friction against her clit. Licking his lips and drilling his intense, flaring gaze into her eyes, he added a second finger, watching as she released his cock and gripped the sheets beside her, her back arching off the bed.

His fingers moved in and out of her in a shallow quick pattern that rocketed all her energy downward, then detonated in a brilliant explosion of light and heat through his hot touch. He watched as she came down from her release, her eyes opening lazily as she looked up at him, his fingers still moving inside of her.

Before he could say anything he noticed the salacious look in her eye before she reached out to grasp his cock once more. He chewed down onto his lip at the feel of her hand move over his cock, gripping on him made it hard to regain control as he took his time with her. He clenched an arm around her back and tugged her hair, roughly leaning her head so he could claim her mouth.

His entire frame towered over once more and confined her, emphasizing the thick ridge of his erection straining against his pants as he pressed it down against her almost in a teasing manner. She was utterly trapped by him, but it didn't seem as if she minded. And if his preternatural power wasn't prominent enough in the sheer strength of his body around hers, the hard edges of his fangs against her lips and tongue wouldn't let her forget it.

Klaus growled and ground the steel length of his groin into her hip, urging her to release him from the restricting fabric. Abruptly, Klaus wrenched back from the kiss, and he looked every bit of the creature he was. Lips red, mouth open, fangs protruding, eyes aglow. He reached back with one arm and tore his off shirt from over his head, his skin was hard and smooth over hard, flexing muscles. He grasped her chin and nudged her mouth up, "So beautiful…" He murmured around a hard kiss.

Big hands cupped the sides of her breasts and after dropping his head; his mouth fell to her cleavage. He kissed and nibbled, dragging the tips of his fangs across the mounds in a tantalizing threat as her fingers slid through his hair pulling him up so she could kiss him again.

The kiss was slow and sensual, full of the promise of more to come. And despite the fact that the room spun around him and he couldn't control the pace or volume of his breathing even though he had no reason to breathe, he couldn't wait to have the chance to bring her the same incredible ecstasy she given him; to feel her all around him.

He pulled his hand from between her legs, but didn't leave her skin. His big, warm grip slid around to grasp the naked curve of her hip. His fingers were wet where they dug into her ass. He broke the kiss with a gleam in his eye, one that matched hers. A cocky smile played around the corners of his mouth. As infuriatingly smug as it was, he wore the good humor so well, she just made him happy.

He gathered her wrists up in his opposite hand and stretched her arms up over the top, pinning her down underneath him, he eased down his pants and boxers and moved them aside; pushing his hips into her thigh, grinding his cock against her. He licked his lips as he heard her panting beneath him, flashing the tips of his fangs again.

As her wet sex desperately guided up into his a triumphant euphoria flooded into every cell. He locked his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss so deep, so intense, it drove everything else from his mind. His tongue explored her mouth, his hands massaged her neck and tugged her hair. Needing to be closer, to drive away every molecule of air separating them, he pushed between her legs and ground himself against her mound, his cock filling up the cleft between her thighs.

He rasped out her name as she screamed his. Her body was like a feast spread out before a starving man. His lips fell to her throat, kissing, sucking, drawing the heated flavor of her skin onto his tongue. He laved long strokes against the throbbing pulse of her jugular, reveling in the drag of his fangs against her tender flesh. He glided his hands under her thighs and arched her off the bed slightly and toward him, wrapping her legs around his midriff.

He rocked his cock against her pussy and then with a sharp snap from his hips, the steel length of his cock plummeted into her fully, charging her with a heavy pressure that made a low growl ricocheted out of his throat. His weight covered her as he thrust forward, burying himself deep inside her in one hard stroke. Hunched around her, his hands curled under her shoulders and clasped tight to hold her into place.

Her nails had dug into his back, causing a loud howl to leave his lips. This had only happened one time before, when the alpha had claimed his mate for the first time in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house. As he looked down he could see her looking up at him, his breathing catching in his chest.

Quickly, he found the perfect steady rhythm sliding his hips up and back down, feeling her inflamed pussy walls contract each time as he tore his cock out from her tight grasp only to ram himself back in, her cries of pleasure fueling him. He leaned down onto her, kissing tenderly over her breasts. Capturing each nipple gently between his teeth, lightly grazing them over her sensitive skin before sucking on each soft pink nipple in turn.

Klaus' toned abdomen slapped back down onto hers as his cock jammed itself back inside her, then he swiftly slid back out only to reverse direction again. "You..feel..amazing..." He grunted in between each strong thrust before he picked up the pace, moving faster. The bed jolted each time their hips collided together and closing his eyes he caught her lips with her own in a hard, rough kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and letting it clash with hers as he drove his large member inside her with each violent blow.

He began to lose himself in the euphoria of being buried inside of her once more that when he soon felt his back against the sheets of the bed his eyes shot open.

As she changed positions, Klaus was no longer control of the rhythm, but still his hips continually thrust up against her as she rode his cock. He met her pussy with every stroke. His hands roamed down her body, stopping at her sides where he gripped and started to move her torso up and down over him. He moaned in pleasure as he fucked into her warm opening. The base of his cock grated against her clit, causing his blonde to shake on top of him.

His back arched as his cock started to throb within her, sending waves of vibrations over her walls. His balls started to tighten as he hammered up against her elegant body, lodging his cock all the way inside as she steered herself above him. He bit on his lip, brows knitting together as he felt the pressure start to built. Sitting up his pelvis crashed harshly against hers, lifting her body up even more so with the force of each of his pounds. A throaty grunt escaped his mouth, followed by a stifled moan.

He was close and he knew it as he started to feel the sweet ache of orgasm, he arched back his head as she impaled herself on his cock savoring the feel of the friction his cock created as it was buried deep inside her, striking hard against her. He pulled her down against him with his strong arms, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Christ!" He hissed through gritted teeth and grabbed hold of the sides of her hips.

Klaus' cock jerked fiercely within her, his hands gripping her chin and her eyes meeting his as his thick warm, cum jetted out and inside her as her walls spasmed around his, her pants and whimpers of pleasure coinciding with his. His hips impacted up against her body at each spurt, riding their climax out to a solid stop before they fell back onto the bed. His sweaty chest rising and falling with each short inhale and exhale of breath, her hair sticking to him before she removed herself to lay next to him, her fingers trailing along his chest.

After taking the few needed moments to gather himself up, Klaus turned on his side to face the love of his life. He reached over to grab the bedsheets and pulled them up to cover the both of them. He didn't know what to say exactly, there were so many things running through his mind that he was at a loss for words. However, when he looked at her he knew exactly what he wanted to say, needed to say, regardless of what her reaction would be.

"I feel the best then I have in a long, long time..since when I first set my eyes on you again, all the bad shit just faded. There are no words for how I feel right now and that's just the effect you have on me. I just want to make you happy." He lifted up his hand and placed it onto the side her face, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love _you_, Caroline." Shutting his eyes, he pressed his lips to her forehead, holding them there for a short moment and then pulled back to his previous position, bracing himself for imminent rejection.

However, it never came. Before he had the chance to breathe he felt Caroline's lips on his own again, a smile lacing it before she pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "Took you long enough to say," he heard her murmur, her fingers sliding along his jaw, "I love you too…" Watching as she moved to stand up and pulled on his shirt she turned to him and placed her hand on her hips, "Although if I am going to have to sleep in this room, I am going to need to redecorate…"

Staring into her eyes, Klaus smirked and sat up, his arms moving around her waist as he pulled her into him, "So now you're moving in with me?"

"Of course," he watched her shrug, "I am your queen, right? Besides you-" not letting her finish her sentence he pressed his lips against hers once more.

The King finally had his Queen and his kingdom, little did he know someone was already planning to take it all away from him.

**AN: So i also may turn this into a fic.**


	2. Blasts from the past

**AN: HEY READERS! So instead of boring you with a super long note at the beginning I will just leave you with this; a character introduced in this chapter is an OC, now before you guys completely write her off, just know, I have already fallen in love with writing her, and she is here to stay. And, if anyone wants to know who I picture as the character, think Brittany Snow when she has red hair. **

**Enjoy ;)**

He had come back from consciousness hours before, chained to a wall, a blood bag by his side and a splitting headache. The last thing he remembered was Caroline speaking to someone named Klaus? If it weren't for the woman standing in front of him he would've believed himself to be back at Whitmore.

Watching as the redhead paced in front of him, flipping through, what looked like grimoires and talking to herself, Enzo laughed a little and rattled his chains. "You know Red, normally I wouldn't object to being chained up by a stunning woman such as yourself," gesturing with his chained hand, "but since you are clearly otherwise occupied, why don't you just let me go?" He suggested with a shit-eating grin.

As soon as her eyes met his, he could see, for a brief moment a softness behind her steel blue eyes, before they hardened once more. "Compulsion doesn't work on me." She said flatly as her eyes moved back down to the old pages in front of her.

He could hear her having, what seemed like, a conversation with herself. Despite his heightened hearing, he could only make out a few words. Blood. Sacrifice. He was so focused on hearing her whispers, that when she spoke at a normal decibel, he jumped and found her eyes on him once more. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"It's not polite to keep a guest chained up. But hey, I won't tell if you don't." He said with a small smirk. Shifting his body on the ground so his legs were folded in front of him, he watched the witch who had shut the books and moved a few feet closer. Pulling out a stool she sat down in front of him and leaned forward the slightest bit. His eyes scanned her body, only to be caught, which in turn caused him to shut his eyes.

"So, what did you do to incur the wrath of the Original Hybrid?"

Opening his eyes everything came back to him, "I got a little mouthy," he said, trying to stay as casual as he possibly could.

He watched as the eyebrows on the young woman shot up, "I'm surprised you're still alive."

Smirking he shifted once more, "I guess you could say I have friends who are concerned for my well-being."

"You mean Caroline Forbes?" As soon as her name left her mouth Enzo straightened his back and stayed still as he waited for her to continue, "She's safe. I'd say she's the safest one in New Orleans at the moment.

Watching as Enzo raised his head, Alex looked over in, what seemed like an empty corner. As she watched the dark haired woman walk back and forth, she looked to her, then back to the man, wondering which would give her the most information.

"What happened?" she asked the surly woman who turned to face her, choosing to ignore the look the man was giving her. "_How am I supposed to know? I have been here with you the whole time." _The woman rasped out before doing an about face and walking towards the man.

"Are you alright?" Enzo asked as his eyes focused on her as she stood up and moved towards the alter.

Flitting her eyes from the man to the woman again she let out a small sigh. "_Well, he's not talking to me. That's for sure." _The woman snorted. "I know Katherine," Alex said shortly, catching the man's confused look on his face.

"Who's Katherine?" He asked with a sigh, moving his chained hand to the skin of his forehead, rubbing it slowly.

"I didn't say Katherine," she mumbled. Hearing the brunette cackle, she groaned a little and rested her elbows against the altar in front of her before placing her head in her hands and rubbing her temples. "_You don't really think he bought that…Did you?"_

Hearing the chains move again, she lifted her head, only to see a foreign look on the prisoner's face, "Are you alright?" he finally asked.

Nodding and moving away from the altar she forced a grin on her face, "Yeah," she said, trying to act as blasé as possible, "Just an incessant headache that refuses to go away is all." She could hear Katherine gasp, "_Ouch. I'm hurt."_ Rolling her eyes subtly she then smiled genuinely at Enzo, "Nothing a good night sleep won't fix." Waving her hands the shackles which held Enzo to the wall broke open and she turned her back to him. "_Are you crazy?!" _Katherine hissed, "_He was our leverage!" _

"Why did you do that?"

Turning around again she watched the man who had stood up, and was currently rubbing his wrists. "Because I need help," she said, letting her shoulders sag. "And because even if you wanted to leave you couldn't, and despite the fact that you're a vampire I know you won't hurt me."

In a blink of an eye the man was in front of her, his eyes dark and his fangs bared, "What makes you say that, Red?"

"_God that's hot!" _She heard Katherine gasp out. Not faltering she just looked up at him, her eyes searching his, "Because we both know if you did, your protection from Klaus would disappear."

Watching as he took a step back he then moved back to the wall before moving to sit down. "Someone is coming," he informed her as he picked up one of the shackles and placed it back on his wrist before doing the same with the other.

It was when she heard the accented voice, who was unlocking the door to the chamber, that she understood why Enzo had chained himself back up again. "So how is our captive this morning, Witch?"

Noticing the way both Katherine and Enzo tensed as soon as Klaus walked through the door, Alex looked at the hybrid, collecting her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Well, the company is nice, however the decor leaves something to be desired," Enzo said with a simpering smile.

Watching the way Klaus' eyes turned to slits as his gaze moved to Enzo, Alex cleared her throat and took a few steps forward. "I wasn't expecting you until later today." She said nervously, subtly standing in front of the grimoire before Klaus had the opportunity to see what it was she was working on. "_Real smooth," _she heard Katherine whisper.

"Caroline is somewhat of a bed hog," Enzo informed her with a smirk, clearly trying to get a rise out of Klaus who tensed with the other man's words.

Hearing a growl from the base of Klaus' throat Alex felt her eyes widen as Klaus sped over to Enzo, grabbing his throat and slamming him against the wall. "Mind your tongue. Or I'll have no problem ripping it out for you."

"And what will you say to Caroline about that?" He rasped out before watching as Enzo fell to the floor after a loud cracking sound echoed through the chamber.

Kicking his body slightly Klaus then turned to Alex, "You can tell him he is free to go once he wakes up," he mumbled. "I have other matters to deal with at the moment." Moving forward he grabbed a specific grimoire and flipped it open. Watching as he furrowed his brows, furiously flipping the pages, Alex glanced over to Katherine who was looking over Klaus' shoulder.

"_Now, what exactly do you think our evil hybrid is looking for?" _Glaring at Katherine, Alex then moved her gaze back to Klaus who had suddenly slammed the book shut.

Sighing and placing his hands on the stone he suddenly pushed the books off the altar before pushing off and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, what the hell!" Alex shouted, before bending down and moving the books back into their original position. "I get I'm a prisoner here, but do you really have to disrespect the books like that?" She asked with a glare.

"I don't have time to be calm and ask nicely. Besides, I don't need to. I need you to do a protection spell on Caroline. Something long term, and I need it done now." Klaus growled.

Watching Klaus with raised eyebrows she then moved her gaze over to Katherine who was smiling widely and leaning against the wall. "We both know there is no way to do that. If there was, do you really think all those witches you killed would be… Well… Killed?"

Growling the slightest bit Klaus leaned in, only to look up at the ceiling, "Well think of something. I want an answer by the end of tomorrow night." With that Klaus sped out of the chamber.

_I have some business to attend to, I had hoped to be back in bed before you had woken up. However if you are reading this, it seems as if something has held me up. _

_The kitchen is downstairs, I will have one of the day walkers lead you there._

_-Klaus_

Rolling her eyes and smirking at his note she then slowly got out of bed, moving her fingers through her hair. Her eyes moved across the floor of his room. Taking in her discarded clothes she could feel a familiar ache surge through her. She really wished Klaus was there when she woke up. While normally she wasn't one to sleep in, it seemed as if her hybrid gave her a thorough workout.

Sauntering over to his drawers, Caroline opened the top drawer to find his boxers. With a small smirk she shook her head when she noticed all of them were still in its packaging, "Why am I not surprised?" she mumbled to herself. Opening the packaging to one of the pairs she quickly pulled on a set and rolled the elastic band three times. Closing the oak drawer, she moved her fingers down to the next one, where she assumed he kept his henley. Pulling out the light gray material of the first shirt she found, she slid the fabric over her body and brought it up to her nose, inhaling his scent.

Without checking her reflection in his mirror, Caroline moved out and into the hallway where she noticed a male vampire standing. Without even looking at her, the man began to walk down the hall, clearly he expected her to follow. "And here I thought the expression was Southern Hospitality," she mumbled.

As she followed the man she also took in the gorgeous interior of the mansion. Noticing a few paintings with a familiar scripted signature on the bottom. It only took a few moments before she found herself in the kitchen and staring at the back of the owner of delicious curls and a yummy behind she just wanted to sink her teeth into. Slowly walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him, placing a small kiss on the back of his neck. "I was very disappointed by the fact you weren't there when I woke up," she whispered against his ear with a small pout.

"Urgent business love, unavoidable. I had to make you breakfast," he chuckled, moving out of the way so she could see the omelette he was currently cooking for her. "I hope that is okay."

Raising an eyebrow as he turned to face her, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, her fingers moving along his jaw as she stroked his stubble. "I guess that is a valid excuse," she said gently as she pulled away and moved to stand in front of him, taking the spatula from him. "Would you mind getting me a plate out? And do you have any B Positives? Last night took a lot out of me," she stated with an impish smile on her face. "I need to refuel if I am to get anything done today."

She could hear him laughing from behind her as the sounds of glass meeting wood hit her ears. "I was even thinking of auditing some classes at Tulane," she said gently.

As he moved her hair to one side of her neck and placed light butterfly kisses against her ear she shivered, "I don't understand why you wouldn't just enroll…"

Shutting off the stove she then turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle smile, "I can't because there isn't rolling admission at Tulane. I can apply for the spring though," she said with a small shrug.

"Or you can just use your natural vampiric and womanly while to convince the board to let you in now a days," he mumbled against the skin of her neck, "I know it would work on me."

Giggling the slightest bit and blushing at the way his hands trailed down her body she then pulled her head back to look at him, "Because I don't want to use compulsion to get ahead in life." She said with a small frown as her back arched, pushing her lower body into his, "It's not very fair."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head he started laughing, "Love, you are a vampire, playing fair isn't exactly in our nature…" he asked in a hushed tone against her ear, the fingers of his right hand moving to caress the skin of her thigh while he tightened his grip around her waist. "You, of all people, should know I play dirty."

Caroline could hardly get a word out before Klaus' lips attacked her own. The hand, which had been resting on the back of his neck, found it's way through his curls, her fingers knotting there as his tongue slid into her mouth. The kiss wasn't as desperate as they had been before, something she attributed to the fact that when he woke up she was still there, which is why when his fingers crept up and ghosted against the skin of her slit she gasped and pulled back abruptly.

"Klaus, we can't," she chided, despite the fact that her body moved into his fingers on its own volition. "We're in public…"

As his hand cupped her, now wet, womanhood he just smiled impishly and moved his lips down her neck, "Come on love," he muttered, his fingers slightly nudging her legs apart before his fingers traced her hot, wet slit,.

Shutting her eyes and letting out a sigh as her body sagged into his she gasped at the welcome intrusion of his middle finger. Moving her lips to his cheek, then jaw, he finally moved his lips against her own once more as a second digit found its way, curling when the other straightened, then moving them in tandem. As his lips coaxed her mouth open she moaned into his mouth, her hips grinding into his hand.

She didn't even realize the boxers she was wearing were removed and her legs had wrapped around his waist until she felt the loss of his fingers inside of her and felt the movement of him slightly pushing his boxers down. Removing her lips from his she opened her eyes and looked down at him moving his hand against his cock, readying himself for her, before disappearing inside of her.

"Caroline," she heard him whisper into the crook of her neck, his hands gripping her ass as his hips pushed forward, propelling him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Between his moans, and her gasps, and just the delicious distraction that being with him was, the two did not hear the footsteps in an adjacent hallway.

Getting lost in the pleasure, and the feel of her lover's body against her own, Caroline was quickly brought down from cloud nine when she heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Niklaus," the voice said with a flippant smirk on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I was not aware that we had company."

As her eyes opened and the movement between Klaus and herself stopped, Klaus growled and moved his head to the side to give the man a quick glance. "You…" he said, his voice tight, but his grip tighter on Caroline, keeping her in place as she buried her head in his shoulder, "I never took you for a lurker," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Seems like you have found quite the exhibitionist there," the man teased with a small laugh, seemingly unaware of who it was that Klaus was with. It was then, at that moment that Caroline realized she recognized the voice of the intruder.

Pulling her head away and glancing up at him wide- eyed, "Marcel?" she asked breathlessly.

Noticing the way the man's chocolate brown eyes had widened he was just as surprised as she was. Laughing a little he covered his mouth before dropping it and stared at her. "Well well, Caroline Forbes. What brings you here?"

**AN: So how does everyone think Marcel and Caroline know each other?**

I already have most of chapter 3 written so expect it soon, I promise I wont take more than 6 months this time to post it.

**Also, for those who have been reading with Thus With a Kiss…. I am sorry to report that I will be taking an indefinite hiatus. My sole focus will be on this story.**

**Also what do you guys think of Alex so far?**

**Also if anyone would like to make a cover for the story, just let me know**


	3. Do I wanna know?

_"Well, well, Caroline Forbes. What brings you here?"_

As soon as Klaus heard the familiarity in the voice's of Caroline and Marcel his head snapped forward to look at her, confusion plastered all over his face. Strategically grabbing the boxers he had discarded on the floor he stepped away from Caroline and turned around, glaring at Marcel to do the same.

It was when he heard her feet touch the floor of the hard wood floor and make their way over to his progeny that Klaus turned around. Watching as Caroline wrapped her arms around Marcel with a large smile on her face sent a surge of jealousy and anger through his body.

"I can't believe it!" She said as she untangled herself from Marcel. Releasing her hands she moved her fingers through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest.

Laughing, Marcel looked around, "I assume our partner in crime is around here somewhere?" he asked before looking up at Klaus who was giving him a stern look, which probably meant Enzo was in the garden.

He noticed Caroline shrug and moved back towards Klaus, her arms wrapping around his side, although it did not help relax the tense hybrid. "I'm sure he is just trolling around here somewhere." She said with a smile before looking up at Klaus.

Putting two and two together, Marcel then started laughing. "I can't believe it… Is this her?" he inquired. "The reason you were in such a good mood when you came back from Mystic Falls?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, mate." Klaus said coldly. "And how exactly do you two know each other?" He asked as he slowly pulled away from Caroline to grab a blood bag from out of the large fridge a few feet away.

When he turned back around he noticed the way Caroline was looking at her feet and Marcel was looking anywhere else but either of them. "Well, go on. Spit it out." Although he already had a guess as to what it was.

To his surprise Caroline was the first one to speak up. "Well… U-Um, a few months ago, when I was still at Whitmore, Marcel heard that Enzo had resurfaced…"

"We fought together in World War Two," Marcel quickly informed him.

"Yeah…" Noticing the way she swallowed hard, Klaus felt his grip on the blood bag tighten, "Anyway… Enzo stopped by with him at my dorm, and I was on my way out to a party… So I just thought it would be fun if I brought them along," she said lightly, looking up at Klaus.

"I know that's not the end of the story, Caroline…" He growled out. Noticing the way she winced at the town of his voice Klaus knew he was going to regret that later.

"I mean, we drank and danced a little bit… And then some people in the back were playing that stupid game spin the bottle," she said with a small sigh.

"And when it was my turn, it landed on her," Marcel finished for her.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that is all you did," Klaus spit out, snapping his head up and glaring at Marcel.

"If I had known she was your girl I wouldn't ha-"

"You wouldn't have what? Fucked her? She is exquisite isn't she?" Klaus yelled.

"We didn't sleep together!" Caroline explained, unshed tears filling her eyes.

Looking back at Caroline he laughed scornfully, "And what? Am I supposed to believe that. Just like I'm supposed to believe yourself and Enzo are just friends? Don't play me for the fool, Caroline."

Caroline was taken aback by the way he spoke to her. "I don't need to listen to this," she whispered. The tears that were in her eyes finally spilled down her cheeks and she shook her head before she sped off.

Marcel just looked at him and scoffed, shaking his head, "Smooth man." he said before speeding off after Caroline.

And with that Klaus was left alone.

—

As she made it up into Klaus' room she burst into tears. How was she supposed to know Marcel and Klaus were friends? All she knew was Marcel was an old friend of Enzo's who was charming, easy on the eyes and flirtatious. What right did Klaus have to get angry at her for just making out with someone else four months ago? He didn't. Right?

As soon as she heard a knock at the door, Caroline straightened her back and cleared her throat. "If that's you Klaus, I don't want to see you right now," She said as strongly as she could, despite the lilt of sadness in her voice.

When the door opened she saw Marcel and her body crumpled the slightest bit, hoping it was Klaus.

"Come on, Gizmo… I have to show you something," Marcel said vaguely, leaving the door open for her to follow.

Rolling her eyes she got up and sped forward so she was walking beside him, "I told you I hate that name," she said, shoving her shoulder into his. She wanted to lighten the mood, but also confirm, incase Klaus was listening, that she and Marcel were only friends.

Laughing a little he looked over at her, "I think it works well. You know if you eat after midnight you are a bear in the morning," he teased. "I mean, Jesus, when Enzo and I came to bring you coffee the morning after you nearly ripped our heads off. Literally."

Caroline laughed at the memory, her head tilting back the slightest bit, "That was because you were shouting, _and_ I had a hangover."

As she looked around she noticed they were no longer in a nicer part of the villa, but somewhere darker. "Why are you taking me here?" Caroline asked apprehensively.

Marcel frowned the slightest bit, "You can't get mad at Klaus when I show you what I'm about to show you…" He started.

"I'm already upset with him," she said, giving him a warning look.

Opening the door to the cell where Enzo was, Marcel let Caroline walk in first.

She sped in terrified, but instead of seeing a tortured or chained up Enzo she saw him sitting with a redheaded witch. "Enzo?" she asked, only to see him look up at her and flash her his signature smirk.

"Hello gorgeous," He drawled out. However as soon as he noticed Marcel he stood up, "Marcel!" he said with a small laugh, walking over and giving him a bro hug. "Good to see you."

Closely watching the two men, she then turned her gaze to the redhead who was staring at her. Before being able to walk over Marcel spoke again, "Ah, Alex. I actually came here to see if you could loan Caroline some clothes to wear. Maybe something from Rebekah's old room? We are going out tonight, and I don't think this ensemble is _quite_ appropriate."

Nodding slightly the girl name Alex started moving forward, "Yes, of course."

"Perfect! Once you guys are done we can meet in the living room," Marcel informed her.

As the two left, Alex gave one last look to Enzo before looking ahead. As they moved up the steps, Caroline looked around, trying to see if Klaus was hiding in the shadows when the witch in front of her spoke up. "So, how long are you and Enzo going to be in town?" she asked casually.

Shrugging a little bit Caroline skipped up until she was next to her, "I don't know. If you had asked me last night, I would've said indefinitely, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh," she said with a small nod.

Noticing the way Alex kept looking to the side as if someone else was having a conversation with her, Caroline was about to speak up, only to stop when Alex did. "Go on in…" the redhead said with a nod.

Doing as she was told Caroline opened the door, "Do you mind waiting out here while I take a shower?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine!" Alex said, waving her hands. "Take as long as you need."

As soon as the door shut, Alex turned to Katherine who appeared to be leaning against the wall in the hallway. "You are really starting to give me a migraine," she said softly, hoping no one around could hear her. _"Come on. She's right there. Why can't you give you give her one of those aneurysms while she is in the shower, take her blood then bring me back!" _Katherine said exasperated.

Rolling her eyes, Alex took a few steps closer to her, "Because she has to _willingly_ give the blood in order to do that. I can't just take Caroline's blood from her. Besides, she'd know it was me."

As the large oak door opened behind her, Alex felt her eyes widen as Caroline stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Why don't you come in," she bit out.

_"Busted…" _Katherine mumbled and Alex glared at her before looking at a confused Caroline who stepped aside and let Alex walk in.

As soon as Alex shut the door behind her, Caroline slammed her against the wall. "Why do you need my blood!" she demanded, her eyes dilating as she tried to compel the information out of Alex.

"Look, before you try to compel me, which won't work by the way. Let me explain," she felt as Caroline loosened her grip and slowly moved to the bed, her arms by her sides as she sat down.

Raising her eyebrows Caroline moved one of her hands, "Well, go on."

Sighing, Alex licked her lower lip. "About a year ago… A little while after Klaus came back from Mystic Falls. I only remember because Rebekah left a few weeks after…" she added absentmindedly. "I was working on some spells when, out of nowhere, this black hole formed and his person came popping out…" squinting her eyes for a moment she then shook her head, "No, not popping out, she, like, slid out… Anyway," she shrugged, "I had no idea what was going on, and neither did Katherine so-"

"Woah. Woah. Woah. Wait a minute," Caroline interrupted, "Katherine? As in Katherine Pierce? The bitch that turned me?"

_"Hey!" _Alex heard Katherine shout. "Judging by her reaction I'd say yes."

She watched as Caroline's eyes widened and she moved to the bed, sitting in front of Alex. "You mean to tell me, you have been living with her in your head for a year?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "But why? Sorry… Get back to the story."

"So Katherine had no answers, and I checked _all_ of my grimoires, but there was nothing on what was happening. Then, like, a week after Katherine came through, this person showed up on the Mikaelson doorstep claiming she was one of my descendants. Now keep in mind, none of the other vampires at this compound could see Katherine, but as soon as this lady was in the same room as me, and we were alone she started talking to her." Licking her lower lip she then glanced at Katherine. "See, there are these things called banshees-"

"Oh! Like Lydia in _Teen Wolf_?" Caroline asked, happy that watching that show paid off someway.

"Kinda, but not exactly… See, banshees are very rare supernatural beings who were once another type rare type of supernatural beings, who have died but have brought back by someone they once killed by tying their blood together. They _can_ sense death," she said with a small nod, "however they can't die, unless it's by their own hand. The woman who came to see me _was_ a descendant of mine. She was the witch who helped protect the last banshee. And she came to see me because the most recent banshee, who had been around for 1000 years, wanted to die, due to the fact that her lover died," she informed Caroline, her tongue sliding over her lower lip.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Katherine? And myself for that matter?" Caroline asked confused.

"Well, Katherine is a doppelgänger and was a vampire, and I don't know what you know about doppelgängers," she heard Caroline snort but chose to ignore it, "but they are fairly rare in the supernatural community. And since banshees are once dead rare supernatural creatures, when Katherine died, the banshee who Katherine will replace, finally found her out."

"All right…but why does she want to die?"

"Her lover for almost a century was a vampire and died three years ago. She had wanted to die for a while, but she isn't allowed to take her life unless there is someone new to step up to the plate," Alex explained.

"And you need me for this ritual, why?" Caroline asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, like I said before, in order for a banshee to come into their power, someone they killed in their life before they died needs to give some of their life force to the banshee. If that makes any sense, it was a lot of information for me to take in too."

She watched as the thoughts in Caroline's head began to piece together. "So you need my blood in order for Katherine to come back…"

"Basically," she said with a small shrug. Throughout their entire conversation, Katherine seemed to be very quiet, which was a little unusual for her.

Watching as Caroline began to nod she raised her eyebrow, "I'll do it. Katherine, despite the fact that she is the one who turned me, actually made my life better," she heard Caroline admit. "If this helps get her out of your head and lets the other girl move on, I don't see why I wouldn't do it for her. But, are their any, like, side effects?"

Shaking her head vigorously, "No, well, not really. I mean, you'll need to be with Katherine for the first 24 hours as the spell takes effect."

"Does this need to happen on a full moon?" Caroline asked as her fingers moved through her hair.

Laughing, Alex shook her head, "No. See the power for the spell come from the spirits because if it was tied to the full moon, she would be at her strongest _during_ a full moon when she basically needs to be on top of her game _all_ the time."

"And what exactly does a banshee do?"

"From what I can tell, she senses death, and, depending on some cases, tries to prevent it. However, sometimes after a horrific death, banshees will help in the aftermath."

Alex was caught off guard when she heard Caroline begin to cackle, her hands moving over her mouth, "Katherine help other people? The only person she wants to help is herself." Caroline exclaimed. She heard Katherine scoff and Alex shot the brunette a glare.

"Believe me, I understand that… But, for the past eight months or so, she has been working with the current banshee, Matilda, and, believe it or not, she is actually very good at what she will need to do."

"It's most likely because of how frank she is," Caroline mused before clapping her hands in front of her. "Alright! I think I should get changed out of," she looked down at the oversized clothes Caroline was wearing, "these clothes, then lets get this started," she said to the surprise of Alex.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean… If this Matilda lady has waited this long, and you have dealt with Katherine for as long as any person could, why wouldn't I want to get this done?" She questioned, "I mean, if we don't need to wait for a full moon then lets get to work," she murmured before standing up. "Are there any supplies we need to get?"

"Yeah, there are a few. I will be able to get them tonight while you, Marcel and Enzo are out. I'll actually be able to do it tonight without you here, just leave me some of your blood and it'll be done."

"There aren't any side effects?"

"Not that they have told me."

Pursing her lips and nodding, Caroline stood up, "Alright. I'll check in with you once I come tonight to make sure it worked." Walking to the bathroom she saw a glass cup and carried it back out, biting into her hand she filled it with some of her blood before handing it to Alex and walking back into the bathroom.

Alex watched as Caroline walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It was only when she heard the shower turn on that she let out a sigh of relief.

Night life in New Orleans was, to put it mildly, absolutely crazy. When Marcel told her he would show her his side of the city, he wasn't joking. But, it was still fun. As they found their way into a bar Marcel was clearly a regular at she took a few tentative steps in before Enzo grabbed her elbow and dragged her in.

"Come on Goldilocks," he murmured as he brought her deeper into the crowd. If he had to do this, so did she.

As they found the seats Marcel found for them she bounced over and sat down, coming face to face with a blonde bartender who was pouring out six shots.

"You must be new in town!" The woman said over the music.

Smiling a little bit Caroline nodded, "Yeah, just came in from Virginia. Visiting some friends," she shrugged, trying to be as vague as possible. Marcel was clearly friendly with the girl, however Caroline still had no idea who she was.

"Caroline is staying at the Mikaelson's," Marcel told her and Caroline shot him a warning glare. She knew Klaus wouldn't appreciate him sharing that information.

A look of surprise crossed the other blonde's face and she looked between Marcel and Caroline, "You know Klaus? He's really not as bad as he seems," the girl tried to reassure her with a laugh.

Caroline gave the woman a small look, "I can handle Klaus and his moods," she said before grabbing the shot and downing it.

"Yeah, he seems to be in one tonight. He's not as chatty as he normally is," the girl said with a shrug.

As Caroline tensed up, Enzo placed his hand on her back. He had a feeling she was about to do something that would cause a scene.

"He's here tonight, Cami?"

Nodding the girl looked over his shoulder and Caroline noticed Klaus sitting there, watching her and nursing a drink. As he placed the glass down, Cami sauntered over to him and he seemed to be a bit too friendly to her, which was probably due to Caroline's eyes being on him.

Grimacing she looked away and rolled her eyes. "He has no right to be mad at me," she mumbled under her breath, "he seems to have found his own distraction while I was gone."

Marcel smirked as he raised the shot to his mouth as if to say, _'you have no idea'_.

As Klaus raised his glass, toasting her being there, Caroline had enough. Noticing there were some empty microphones and a karaoke machine Caroline pursed her lips and turned to Marcel, "Come on." Pulling him up to the stage Caroline clicked through the choices before coming upon the song she wanted.

As the intro to "Do I wanna know," came on she fixed the microphone and looked over at Marcel with a smirk before leaning into the microphone as she started to sing.

_Have you got color in your cheeks?*_

_Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift_

_The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?_

He watched as she smiled at Marcel as she continued to sing, only her eyes shifted to him, watching her intently, seething. _'Well, played, love,' _he thought to himself. He could feel himself getting worked up, whether it was jealousy or the wolf in him wanting to claim her again, he had no idea, but whatever she was doing to him was working.

_Are there some aces up your sleeve?_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week_

_How many secrets can you keep?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow and I play it on repeat_

_Until I fall asleep_

_Spilling drinks on my settee_

It was when Marcel joined in that her eyes tore away from his, her hands crawled up her body and he growled as his protege removed his mic from the stand and brought his body closer to Caroline.

**_(Do I wanna know)_**

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

**_(Sad to see you go)_**

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

**_(Baby we both know)_**

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

As Klaus continued to watch Caroline move her body against Marcel's, he stood up and stalked closer to the stage, brushing past the bodies of those who were gyrating on the dance floor. The room was charged with thick sexual tension, or maybe it was just the heated stares shared by the two immortals. As Caroline sang on her own he felt an aching in his gums as he wanted to taste her.

_Crawling back to you_

Completely ignoring as Caroline and Marcel sang the next verses together, Klaus' gaze stayed on Caroline and if her scent of arousal was any indication, this game she was playing with Marcel at the expense of Klaus, was effecting her too.

**_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_**

**_'Cause I always do_**

**_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_**

**_Now I've thought it through_**

_Crawling back to you_

At this point, Caroline was playing a dangerous game, he watched as her hand's moved up her thighs, then along her sides and over her breasts, and as she sang Klaus knew the next verse was meant for him alone.

_So have you got the guts?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_

_I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together if you wanted to_

Without hesitation the Hybrid jumped up and onto the stage. Giving Marcel a warning look he grabbed Caroline's wrist and pulled her off stage as Marcel took over the singing.

Dragging her into a doorway he looked at her with dark eyes, taking note of the way her chest heaved. Closing in on her he placed his hand on her flushed cheek, "You made your point love," he muttered as Caroline pressed her body into his, causing the Hybrid to groan and push her up against the wall.

"What is with us with the hallways of bars?" Caroline asked under her breath. As the distant sound of Marcel singing began to fall away while she looked into her Hybrid's eyes, she saw a smirk form on his features. "I guess it's our thing."

"We don't have a thing," Klaus mirrored. His hands trailed up her body then back down, and he noticed the way her breathing hitched as his lips went to her neck. "You drive me crazy love…"

"I know, but you're not getting me tonight," she told him as she gently pushed him back. "You were mean this morning, and I forgive you, but you need to learn your lesson." Winking she then kissed his lower lip gently. "Besides, I promised Enzo I would take care of Alex. I didn't want to stay out that late."

With a sigh, Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded, "Fine, however tomorrow we are going to spend the entire day in bed, and I will tie you up if I need to."

Raising her eyebrows Caroline laughed and trailed her fingers along his jaw, "Kinky… I may hold you to that." With a soft kiss to his jaw Klaus pulled away, but didn't move his hands from her hips, "I promise, you will have the whole day with me tomorrow."

When he finally pulled away, Caroline started walking forward only for her to stop and place a hand to her heart as she fell into the wall, gasping for air.

Rushing to her side, Klaus gripped her body and began calling out to Marcel. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked desperately. His hands cradling her face as he watched the blonde writhing in pain as he held onto her, "Talk to me…" Biting into his hand he attempted to feed her, only for her to spit out his blood and shake her head.

"Katherine," she choked out.

"What about her?" Klaus asked, trying again to feed her she spat the blood out again.

"She's— She…" Screaming in anguish she crumpled in his arms, her body looking as if every bone was breaking. Then her heart stopped.

As Enzo ran in, Klaus glared up at him, "Where is Marcel?"

"He's clearing out the bar. What's wrong with her?" Enzo asked, bending down on his knees as he attempted to brush a piece of hair away from her face, Klaus shoved him away.

"You don't touch her!" The Hybrid roared, holding Caroline's lifeless body even closer to his person.

"What happened?" Enzo asked as he moved closer.

Klaus looked at the man and saw genuine concern in his eyes, but then again, who wouldn't care for someone like Caroline. "I don't know," he finally said, wincing at the way his voice cracked. "She told he she was about to go home, to check on Alex when—" he shook his head, "she just collapsed."

"The place is clear, I compelled everyone to leave," Marcel said as he came running in, only for his face to blanche as soon as he saw Caroline. "Shit. Alex. You were supposed to wait," he said to himself, but clearly not quietly enough.

The anger was palpable, and if Klaus wasn't holding Caroline he would've had Marcel against the wall, "You know what is wrong with her?!" He screamed.

"Uh, yeah." Marcel nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "The newest banshee has been chosen, an—"

But Marcel couldn't get another word out before Klaus looked down at Caroline and realized who Marcel was talking about. "Katerina…" Just when he thought he had been rid of her, just when everything was coming together for him, this happened.

**AN:**

**Alright sorry for the wait. A lot of stuff has happened since I last posted, for those who don't follow me on tumblr, I actually broke my ankle and had surgery.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I wanna thank Alex (klarolineepiclove) for ALWAYS being so supportive and amazing, and for her suggestion for the song Caroline and Marcel sang (BTW its by the arctic monkeys)! **

**Please review! I LOVE hearing what you guys think and where you think the story is going! **

**Ta-ta for now!**

*** lyrics from metro lyrics**


End file.
